1. Field
The disclosure relates to methods and devices for transmitting and receiving video data, and for example, to methods and apparatuses for enabling a user to view desired video data more immediately and conveniently when a sink device receives video data from a source device and outputs the video data.
2. Description of Related Art
Wi-Fi Direct is a technology that connects Wi-Fi devices to one another in a peer-to-peer manner even when the Wi-Fi devices do not join a home network, an office network, a hotspot network, etc., unlike the existing Wi-Fi technologies. Wi-Fi Direct has been suggested by the Wi-Fi Alliance.
Wi-Fi Miracast (hereinafter referred to as ‘Miracast’) is a wireless video transmission standard suggested by the Wi-Fi Alliance, whereby display devices may share a screen with each other using a wireless local area network (LAN) signal, based on Wi-Fi Direct.
Recently, there has been a growing need to develop a more convenient user environment for transmitting/receiving a screen displayed on a display device, such as a television (TV), a smart phone, etc., to/from another display device.